wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lwy Albionu
Lwy Albionu - lojalistyczny zakon Adeptus Astartes pochodzący prawdopodobnie z drugiej fundacji, wywodzą się z Legionu Ultramarines. Powstanie Historia powstania Zakonu jest dosyć ironiczna, albowiem byli oni nielicznymi w Ultramarines, którzy sprzeciwiali się podziałowi, który za-reprezentował Roboute Guilliman poprzez swoje dzieło, jakim była z założenia, święta księga wszystkich kosmicznych marines zwana nie inaczej jak Codex Astartes, toteż... byli jednymi z pierwszych wojowników którzy odłączyli się od legionu-matki, i utworzyli własny zakon, wybierając dlań nazwę Lwów Albionu. Nazwa która została wybrana, chociaż nie jest przypadkowa, nie niesie ze sobą także wielkich historii. Albion był księżycem planety należącej do Ultramaru, która przez tysiąclecia wychowała wojowników zachowujących się niczym lwy - dumnych, silnych i pewnych siebie, wiernych swym ideałom. Połączenie tych z dwóch pozornie nie zależnych ze sobą wyrazów stanowi obecnie nazwę tego zakonu. Ostatecznie jednak Lwy Albionu przyjęły niektóre części z wszystkich założeń kodeksu, nanosząc jednak przez lata w wielu miejscach zmiany, które spowodowały, że obecnie, są zakonem uznawanym za niekodeksowy. Budowa zakonu Jeśli chodzi o podstawową budowę to jest podział na kompanie to zakon nie różni się aż nadto, albowiem tak jak inne twory tego typu, posiada po około stu braci walczących na kompanię. Rożnica zaczyna być widoczna dopiero, gdy ktoś przyjrzy się ilości kompanii, albowiem ich liczba wynosi piętnaście, co w efekcie daje liczbę około tysiąca-pięciuset braci w całym zakonie. W zakonie Lwów Albionu nie ma także podziału na regularne drużyny. Okrągły stół budowa Barwy zakonne Tak jak każdy zakon, tak i Lwy Albionu posiadają własne barwy. Pancerz każdego brata walczącego jest malowany we wzór szachownicy zawierający kolor czerwony i błękitny jako kolory podstawowe. Każda z barw zakonu ma swoje pochodzenie i określa co innego. * Błekit - '''błękit w malowaniu zakonu ma podwójną rolę. Jedną z nich jest nawiązywanie do legionu z którego wywodzą się Albionczycy, czyli Ultramarines. Drugim znaczeniem jest nawiązywanie do polówki herbu jaki posiadał pierwszy mistrz zakonu. * '''Czerwień - kolor czerwony, ma podobnie jak błękit ma podwójną rolę, czerwień oznacza rebelię, względem pewnego porządku, jakim miał być Codex Astartes, oraz tak samo jak w przypadku błękitu - jest kolor połówki herbu pierwszego mistrza. * Złoto - lub rzadziej używana żółć - to kolory ozdobników, przedstawiający bogactwo zakonu, nie wiadomo jednak czy chodzi o bogactwo materialne (które prawdopodobnie przepadło z ich światem) czy duchowe. Może też być najzwyczajniejszym przeniesieniem koloru dodatków z Ultramarines. Heraldyka Heraldyka Lwów Albionu składa się z dwóch rożnych lecz równo ważnych symboli rodowych pierwszego mistrza, jakimi są trzy złote lwy ułożone w szeregu, oraz trzy lilie, które zwane są także fleur-de-lis. Znaczenie tego herbu przepadło niestety wraz z Albionem. Posiadanie dwóch ważnych znaków zmusza jednak zakon do stosowania oznaczeń drużyn w innym miejscu, przez co umieszczana są one na lewym kolanie wojowników. Rekrutacja Jako iż macierzysty świat Lwów został zniszczon, a sami posiadają tylko flotę, podróżują po galaktyce i szukają uzdolnionych osobników, którzy w przyszłości staną się Marines. Często też otrzymują pozwolenie na przeprowadzenie "poboru" na pomniejszych światach Ultramaru, z którego jednak praktycznie nie korzystają, prawdopodobnie z powodów dumy. Kompanie Jak już zostało wspomniane, Lwy Albionu dzielą się na kompanie, jednakże sam ich podział jest już zupełnie różny, mimo pewnych podobieństw. * Kompania I - na pierwszą kampanię składa się mistrz, jak i jego gwardia honorowa składająca się najlepszych wybranych wojowników zakonu. Do Kompanie też należą bracia, którzy od lat dzierżą zaszczytny tytuł weterana, o ile oczywiście, nie są kapitanami innych kompanii. * Kompanie II-XI '- kampanie bitewne - stanowią podobny trzon jak większość kompani w zakonach, dzieląc się na drużyny taktyczne, szturmowe, czy też wsparcia, oraz bracia zamknięci w świetych sarkofagach drednotów. * '''Kompanie XII-XIV '- w przeciwieńśtwie do innych zakonów wszystkie maszyny, odliczając drednoty przydzielone zostały do trzech kompani. Bracia należący do tych kompani, to w dużej mierze Techmarines, oraz bracia przeszkoleni w kierowaniu i opiekowaniu się maszynami. * '''Kompania XV - ostatnia kompania to zwiadowców, oraz miejsce szkolenia przyszłych pełnoprawnych Astartes Formacje specjalistyczne * Czerwone Strzały (ang. Red Arrows) ''- są specjalistyczną formacją braci-pilotów, którzy są wieloletnimi weteranami, pamiętającymi liczne bitwy i wojny. Ich doświadczenie, i zrozumienie maszyn, oraz wiele różnych formacji bojowych, opracowanych przez nich samych sprawia, ze są oni jednymi z lepszych pilotów z zakonów Adeptus Astartes w Imperium. Jednak bracia ci, nie są tylko pilotami, bo gdy zostaną do tego zmuszeni, są prawdziwą awangardą, wśród swoich naziemnych braci, którzy często jako jedyni potrafią współpracować z pilotami innych zakonów z taką prędkością, gorliwością oraz zrozumieniem. Ich kolorystyka rożni się od tej zakonnej, albowiem ich pancerze, nie licząc większej części elementów hełmu, naramienników, oraz ochraniacza lewego kolana, na którym zawsze znajduje się symbol weterana, noszą kolor biały który to został ozdobiony czerwonymi strzałami biegnącymi ku górze, i chociaż maszyny należą całkowicie do zakonu, to duża cześć z tych latających maszyn, dzieli barwy bądź symbolikę, właśnie z formacją Czerwonych Strzał. Flota Jako iż zakon stracił swój świat macierzysty, został przez to zmuszony pośrednio do zamieszkania i podróżowania na statkach floty zakonu. Lwy Albionu miały dość duże szczęście, albowiem na początku swego istnienia, odziedziczyły po Ultra wiele statków kosmicznych, co przełożyło się, ostatecznie na posiadanie jednej z większej ich ilości, jeśli chodzi o sukcesorów dawnego legionu. Jednak pomimo posiadania wielu okrętów, znanych z nazwy i dokładnego typu - jest tylko kilka. * '''Camelot '- Jest to największy okręt jakim dysponują Lwy Albionu. Dzięki rozmiarom stanowi dom i kwaterę nie tylko dla weteranów, ale także dla mistrza i gwardii honorowej oraz dwóch kompani zakonu (II i XII). Dodatkowo dzierży miano okrętu flagowego całej floty. To na nim znajdują się wszystkie ocalone zapiski i dane, oraz tajemnice umieszczone w zakonnym librarium. Znajduje się tu także cześć sprzętu zakonu, który przypisany jest do XII kompanii, oraz warsztaty, w których naprawia lub wytwarza się broń. * Pendragon '- Ze względu na rozmiary które są nieznacznie mniejsze od Camelotu, ta barka bitewna będąca domem dla czterech kompanii (III, IV, V, XIII), jest także miejscem gdzie znajduje się kolejna cześć sprzętu zakonu, oraz warsztaty. Znajdują się tu też kopie wielu ważniejszych danych, w przypadku, gdyby Camelot został zniszczony, i Pendragon musiałby przejąć jego role w zakonie. * '''Leodegrance '- Barka bitewna, będąca domem dla jednej, ostatniej zmotoryzowanej XIV kompanii. * 'Tristian '- Krążownik uderzeniowy, który stanowi awangardę floty Lwów Albionu, jest także domem dla VI i VII kompanii. * 'Britain '- Krążownik uderzeniowy, brak dokładniejszych danych o okręcie. Doktryna Albionczycy dostosowali swoje działania wojenne do sprzętu jaki mają w posiadaniu, przez co doktryna militarna Lwów Albionu jest mocno skoncentrowana na zabójczych, zaplanowanych atakach, przy użyciu lotnictwa, które dominując walkę w powietrzu, dostarcza również wojowników na ziemię. Z uwagi na dość słabe zaopatrzenie w naziemne pojazdy pancerne, większą część walk przejmują na swoje barki piloci i bracia bitewni, którzy zmuszeni są stawiać czoła pojazdom i używania większej ilości broni przeciwpancernych. Relacje Ciężko opisać jak wyglądają stosunki Lwów Albionu z innymi frakcjami, albowiem o ile pewna jest nienawiść do Xenos i vice-versa, to o tyle kontakty i stosunki z organizacjami w imperium są różne. Organizacje imperialne * '''Gwardia Imperialna - jeśli chodzi o gwardię imperialną, Albionczycy, traktują ich jako zwykłych ludzi, jakimi są, to jest - ani nie traktują ich na równi z sobą, ale też i nie traktują ich dosłownie z góry. Skrótowo, mają neutralne podejście do gwardzistów jak i całej organizacji. Wyjątkiem jednak jest gwardia z Praetorii, z którą Lwy Albionu łączy można rzecz coś na kształt szczątkowej przyjaźni. * Inkwizycja '- Lwy Albionu oraz Inkwizycja są we względnie neutralnych chociaż dość napiętych stosunkach. O ile Albionczycy, nie czują jakiejś wielkiej niechęci, to o tyle Inkwizycja, od niemalże początków, bacznie się im przygląda, prawdopodobnie ze względu na dość buntownicze nastawienie. * '''Ultramarines '- stosunki między tymi dwoma zakonami, można uznać jako dość skomplikowane. Powoduje to fakt, że o ile marines z Ultra, traktują synów Albionu jako coś na kształt młodszego brata, którym trzeba się opiekować, będąc dość przyjaźni w stosunkach, to o tyle druga strona którą są Lwy, nie specjalnie przepada za zakonem, który odziedziczył większość schedy po legionie matce. * 'Adeptus Mechanicus '- ze względu na flotowy charakter zakonu, Lwy Albionu chcąc, nie chcąc mają dość częsty kontakt z kultem maszyny, co w przestrzeni lat przeniosło się na pozytywne relacje miedzy organizacjami. * 'Adepta Sororitas '- Lwy Albionu, są skonfliktowane z większością zakonów Sióstr bitwy, z dość prostego i ironicznego powodu - symbolu kwiatu lilii. Nie wiadomo tak na prawdę kiedy i dlaczego rozpoczął się ten spór, jednak niezależnie od okoliczności obie frakcje się wzajemnie szanują. Relikwie zakonu '''Excalibur - miecz energetyczny, o którym mówi się, że jest w stanie przeciąć wszystko, niezależnie czy istnieje w świecie materialnym czy nie, jednak tak na prawdę jest zwykłym mieczem potężniejszym jednak od wielu innych, którego historia sięga dawnych epok ludzkości. Stanowi także broń tylko i wyłącznie dla mistrza. Jedną z kolejnych legend jest to, że pozwala się dzierżyć tylko temu kogo uzna za godnego tego, co by mogło też być pewnym sposobem wyboru nowego mistrza, jednak jest to tylko historia, której potwierdzenie lub zaprzeczenie zna tylko zakon. Jednak przez te i inne legendy zakon został zmuszony przez Inkwizycje do przebadania miecza, która jednak nie wykryła niczego po za dawną zaawansowaną technologią. 'Graal '- tak na prawdę, to stanowi on bardziej legendę aniżeli faktyczny relikt zakonu, który uważa się obecnie za zagubiony. Lwy Albionu poszukują go, albowiem wedle legend, dzięki niemu mogą przywrócić dawny wygląd swojego domu. Natomiast inna z legend mówi, że Graal jest bronią, której Chaos nie jest w stanie skazić, a która jest w stanie oczyszczać splugawione istoty lub niszczyć demony bez problemu nie zależnie od tego jak wysoko są w hierarchii. Jeszcze inna historia mówi o tym, że jest on przedmiotem, który jest w stanie przywrócić do życia każdą istotę, niezależnie od tego jak była potężna i jak dawno temu zginęła, o ile posiadane jest jej ciało. Jednak, tak długo jak zostanie on zagubionym przedmiotem w strefie legend, nikt nie dowie się czym tak naprawdę jest, i jaką ma moc. Historia Historia Lwów Albionu, zaczyna się na dobrą sprawę, jeszcze za czasów stanowienia części legionu Ultramarines, albowiem to wtedy obiecujący wojownik o imieniu Arthur Albione zostaje awansowany na kapitana a następnie wysłany z oddziałami z misją przywrócenia porządku na planetę Avalon Europos oraz na jego ówcześnie nie nazwany księżyc. Wojna o Avalon Avalon był w tamtym czasie planetą pełną kultów chaosu. Według znanych informacji jego obrońcy mieli być słabo wyposażonym i nie lepiej wyszkolonym przeciwnikiem. Astartes nie mogli znieść ich obecności na planecie i natychmiast rozpoczęli przygotowania do kampanii. Początkowo informacje potwierdzały się. Ataki Astartes były bezlitosne a heretycy padali pod ogniem pocisków boltowych lub (jeżeli starczało im rozsądku) uciekali przed gniewem Imperatora. Pierwsze potyczki, podczas których przyszli Albiończycy nie tylko zdobyli przyczółek ale też zdołali zdobyć kilka twierdz wroga znacznie podniósł morale wyznawców Imperium. Szybko jednak okazało się że informacje o przeciwniku są nieprawdziwe. Kulty Chaosu okazały się mieć potężną i doświadczoną przywódczynię, którą była Morigain fe Lay. Rozgromiła ona wroga w bitwie o wzgórze Benoic, gdzie zaskoczeni potężnym i dobrze zorganizowanym oporem, wojownicy ulegli i zostali zmuszeni do odwrotu. Okopani w swojej wydartej wcześniej z rąk wroga, twierdzy Astartes przez prawie dwa miesiące odpierali ataki mniejszych band Chaosu. Wojownicy pod rozkazami Arthura Albione zdali sobie teraz sprawę z potęgi przeciwnika. Wiedzieli że prędzej czy później spadnie na nich cios który ich zniszczy a twierdza jest już najpewniej otoczona przez dobrze zorganizowaną armię. Początkowo dowódca Astartes chciał natychmiast wezwać wsparcie. Wstrzymał się jednak z tą decyzją, gdyż znał przywódców Chaosu. Wiedział że fe Lay prędzej czy później znudzi się czekaniem i sama będzie chciała rozprawić się z wrogiem. Kapitan nie pomylił się w swoich przewidywaniach i wkrótce ujrzał mroczną przywódczynię na czele jej armii. Dowódca pozwolił by heretycy sforsowali linie obrony i zadając im straty stale cofał swoje siły wgłąb fortecy czekając aż Morigain wejdzie do środka. Kobieta (która bardziej przypominała już wtedy demonice niż człowieka) osobiście poprowadziła główny szturm kwaterę wroga. Kiedy jednak wdarła się dość głęboko na heretyków spadł deszcz stali. Drużyny Astartes spadające z orbity opuszczały kapsuły desantowe i natychmiast wchodziły w bezpośrednią walkę z wrogiem. Ich atak był bezlitosny i zabójczy. Marines otoczyli całą twierdzą zamknęli heretyków wewnątrz jednocześnie przy użyciu swoich potężnych czołgów i machin kroczących odcinając ich od wsparcia. Mimo to fe Lay nie zamierzała się poddać i zamiast próbować się przebić na zewnątrz postanowiła przeszturmować wnętrze twierdzy. Wówczas kapitan i jego przyboczni wyszli jej na spotkanie. Czarownica zdążyła położyć trupem prawie całą drużynę nim została zabita przez kapitana. Gdy jej zmiażdżone i pozbawione głowy ciało spadło w mrowie heretyków, w ich armii zapanował totalny bezład. Jedni atakowali z chęci zemsty inni uciekali ze strachu. Koniec końców jednak bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem tych których w przyszłości będą zwać Lwami Albionu. Po tej bitwie, cały opór obrońców złamał się, a Astartes bez problemowo już oczyszczali planetę z plugastwa chaosu, podbijając kolejne miasta i twierdze, co w efekcie skończyło się wyplenieniem heretyków i ustanowieniem Avalonu światem pod panowaniem świetlistych praw Imperium. Herezja Horusa oraz ustanowienie Codex Astartes budowa Klan Tszech Zembuff budowa Wojna stuletnia budowa Druga Wojna o Avalon budowa Upadek Avalonu budowa Upadek Albionu Lepiej umrzeć dla Imperatora, niż żyć dla siebie... nie mówię, ze to złe, ale bądźmy szczerzy... jest to głupie! Powiem wam co innego... Lepiej żyć dla Niego, niż umierać bez sensu!!! Martwy wojownik nie jest przecież w stanie walczyć z wrogami Jego! - Mistrz zakonu budowa Czasy obecne Pozbawieni domu, i jakiegokolwiek miejsca gdzie mogą powrócić Lwy Albionu podróżują po galaktyce, wspierając Imperium, wszędzie tam gdzie są w stanie to zrobić, jednocześnie poszukując sposobu na odnalezienie mitycznego artefaktu, który być może przywróci ich macierzysty świat do dawnego stanu. Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje